


she's exactly what i need

by nasahyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Pen Pals, Random & Short, hs!nahyo, just fluff, they're way younger here lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasahyo/pseuds/nasahyo
Summary: nayeon was just having a normal day. well, until that is, when she sees a letter in her mailbox.the thing is, she’s never written anyone letters before.so why did she receive a letter from someone named park jihyo?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	she's exactly what i need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nahyos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahyos/gifts).



> for elle and jae.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> didn't proofread this that much so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> i'm really bad with titles but:  
> title is from lemonade by jeremy passion  
> chap title is from i like u by niki

the sun shines differently today.

  
  


maybe because nayeon is alone at home now, but she isn’t sure of that yet. 

  
  
  


she considers the time to herself very much exciting, though the rarity of it is evident in the way she almost tumbles over the stuffed toys scattered around in her room. the sticky note on her desk left by her mom informs her that she’s out for the day, including her younger sister for an appointment at the doctor. her stuffed toys make their way back onto her bed, organizing them in a way so that she’d not make the same mistake of tripping over them. 

  
  
  


nayeon looks out her window, contemplating on what needs to be done today. the sky seems like a mix of blue and a color she doesn’t seem to bother comprehending. 

  
  
  


it’s past 11am, and although she hasn’t eaten anything for the past 16 hours, she doesn’t feel any type of hunger in her system. 

  
  
  


or, scratch that, she doesn’t feel like preparing anything in the kitchen. it’s probably best not to, as she almost set their house on fire the last time she attempted at making anything by herself.

  
  
  


going down, she sets these thoughts aside and decides to make the easiest one possible: a sandwich. their fridge was not able to give her the filling she wants, and so nayeon settles for just the leftover strawberry jam on the fridge door. 

  
  
  


even with her family not being around, she still feels a sense of responsibility to at least do her chores, like tidying up her room and sweeping the floor. though the feeling of accomplishing these things most of the time comes off as cumbersome for her, she feels that it is better to just do it, rather than having to deal with an agitated mother later. 

  
  
  


once done, she returns to her room, plugging her earphones to her laptop before spending most of her day either reading shakespeare, or just attempting to add words to the short stories she's started writing in her free time.

  
  
  


it's not much, but nayeon believes this is what she enjoys best. sleeping is another of her usual activities, but then again, she sleeps a  _ lot _ , so she tries her best not to sleep in the day, so as to not worsen her already fucked up body clock.

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


a few hundred words into whatever she's typing, nayeon hears the doorbell ring. at first, she tries to ignore it, but then the sound of a man shouting gets through the loud music in her earphones. 

  
  
  


when nayeon stands up and looks outside the window, the origin of the voice has already disappeared. but before she lies down to resume her typing, she notices what seems to be an envelope peeking from their mailbox. 

  
  
  


it must be just some bills, she thinks. her mother will surely get it later when she comes home. but the sound of thunder interrupts her thoughts. if the envelope contains bills, it might get wet when it rains in a few. 

  
  
  


a deep and exhausted sigh escapes nayeon's lips before rushing down to get the supposed "envelope".

  
  
  


when she opens the mailbox, the envelope she sees certainly does not look like one that contains bills. from the appearance, it appears to be a letter. flipping it, she finds a name written on the upper left, though there seems to be no return address written below it. although the delivery address in the middle seems to be hers, it's just written as the whole block, without any specific street and house number. looking around, the one who delivered it is nowhere to be seen. 

  
  
  


the thing is, nayeon has never written anyone letters before. 

  
  


so why did she receive a letter from someone named park jihyo?

  
  


nayeon opens the envelope and scratches her head when she realizes that this isn't something she's supposed to be doing. she was already halfway through this story she’s writing until this unexpected nuisance halted her. 

  
  
  


maybe it was supposed to be delivered to someone else. but it's not like she has any other choice, which is why she does it anway.

  
  
  


_ to whoever receives this, _

_ my name is park jihyo, but you can call me jihyo! actually... it's my first time doing this. i'm not really sure how this works, but i guess i want to say thank you first for opening this. _

_ well, more about me..i'm looking at this 'guide to first time pen pal writers', so i'm just trying to follow that :D i'm 16 years old at the moment, gonna be in 12th grade soon. i already have plans for uni but i won't tell you what those are just yet. hehe _

_ i don't really have much to do these days...i like playing video games on my nintendo switch! i also love cats. what else… _

_ to be honest, my parents usually get my phone from me. it's been like that for years.  _

_ i love talking to my friends over the phone but i just feel lonely whenever my phone's taken away from me. :( then i came across pen pals and wondered about how it would be like gaining a friend through snail mail.  _

_ i do hope this letter didn't end up in some creep's house though… _

_ what about you? i hope i can get to know more about you! _

_ hope to hear from you soon :D _

_ park jihyo _

  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
  


nayeon has been staring at the piece of paper in her hands for the past 10 minutes. below the girl’s name, her fingers trace above what seems to be jihyo’s address. it's not like her to fret over these kinds of things. why would she? it's just a letter from a bored person that randomly ended up in her house. 

  
  
  


that doesn't seem to be the issue here, though. what she feels right now is a mix of confusion and excitement. the feeling of itchiness creeps onto her fingers, and before she knows it, she was already rummaging through her bag to find a piece of paper. 

  
  
  


she grabs a pen from her table and proceeds to write.

  
  


_ hey jihyo, _

_ i hope this letter finds you well. yours ended up in my address, though i’m not sure if you’d be happy that i’m the one who received it. my name is nayeon btw! i’m 16, too, though i’ll be turning 17 soon. what about you? when’s your birthday? _

_ wait...that sounds weird i’m sorry you can choose not to answer it.. _

_ i love sleeping, like, probably all the time. but if i have the energy, i usually write stories, listen to music, or read novels in my free time. if not, well..i just spend a lot of time doing chores here at home. my life's pretty boring technically. _

_ anyway, i don’t have any idea as to how this works too...i don’t usually write letters, but you seemed interesting.  _

_ i hope we do become friends :) _

_ im nayeon _

  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


a few weeks have passed and it has always been this way—nayeon being excited whenever she sees the mailman drop off something in their mailbox. though, a hint of nervousness is always present in her voice as she tries to convince her mom that it was always bills that arrived.

  
  
  


sometimes, jihyo's letters arrive an hour or two earlier from what nayeon usually expects, so she does everything in her power to come up with excuses just to keep it from her family. at some point, she even hid some bills in her room, so as to have something to give to her inquisitive mother in case her lying doesn't sound too convincing.

  
  
  


in just a short span of time, nayeon got to know more things about jihyo. she learned that jihyo lived in the city, whereas nayeon lived 2-3 hours away from her since she resided in the suburbs. along with that would be a few other details that may seem minor to the average person, but to nayeon, it wasn't. 

  
  
  


maybe some people would be interested enough, maybe some wouldn't. but it's not like nayeon was the type of person who easily remembers things. short term memory loss has been one of the parts of her that she had disliked, always sulking when she thinks of an interesting prompt that ends up forgotten because she had forgotten to write it down.

  
  
  


one of the minor details that  _ does _ stay was regarding the fact that jihyo wanted to take up family life and child development when she goes to university. a bit of envy courses through the pit of her stomach when nayeon remembers what she wants, yet unable to pursue due to the fact that her parents practically decided she'd take veterinary medicine years before she realized what she wanted. her brain just shuts down at the idea, a sharp intake of air expresses her frustration. but anyway, this is the least of her worries.

  
  


(nayeon thinks about walking with jihyo in her dream university, making time for one another if she were ever allowed to pursue what she really wants.

  
  


she thinks that it's okay to imagine. 

  
  


to dream. 

  
  


to hope.

  
  


but then again, what's there to hope, when someone else makes the decisions for her in the first place)

  
  
  


with the amount of information jihyo shares in her letters, it was highly plausible for nayeon to be able to write quite a long list about it. she felt that she already knew a lot about jihyo, but there was something about the girl that intrigued her in a way that she felt like the other had always been so open, yet still so mysterious. 

  
  
  


with jihyo, nayeon felt the most open and vulnerable, like she could tell her absolutely everything and not worry about being judged. 

  
  
  


what she didn't expect, though, was how comforting the whole process was. she enjoyed reading every letter that jihyo sent as much as she loved writing her back. 

  
  
  


the amount of excitement she feels whenever the mailman drops by their house is totally unexpected for someone like nayeon who used to dread having to pause her activities to do something so trivial. normally, she would most of the time just wait for her mother to ask her to get it, but now, it's as if she never missed a beat when someone rings their doorbell. 

  
  
  


for the first time in her life, nayeon seemed to have a reason to look forward to certain days of the week. nowadays, she smiles so frequently and feels so energetic whilst doing chores that one day, her mom asks her about it over dinner. nayeon doesn’t usually eat with her family, but this was one of the times she couldn’t avoid. being the secretive daughter she is, questions were quickly disregarded before she excuses herself to go upstairs. retreating to her room, she lies down in bed and stares at jihyo's number. 

  
  
  


nayeon wants to text her, but she can't, remembering that the reason why jihyo's phone was always taken away was because her parents had always been strict about spending hours on the phone with her friends. 

  
  
  


so it had always been this way between the two of them - just friends who exchanged letters even if they could probably talk online. but they don't, and it's okay for the both of them, really, until nayeon one day feels this urge to know what it feels to chat with jihyo in real time, rather than having to wait days for her reply.

  
  
  


it was then that she realized - the attraction she felt towards the other was more than just platonic. the nights where she would just lie in bed and reread the girl's previous letters before going to sleep, the moments wherein her mind would just drift off every time she thinks of her, the way she started listening to the songs the other recommended and felt connected with her while reading the lyrics - it all led to one thing.

  
  
  


nayeon looked at jihyo differently now and considered her to be someone who's not just a friend to her. no, it was definitely more than that. 

  
  
  


she had feelings for jihyo, and it was scaring the hell out of her.

  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


throughout the course of the following weeks, nayeon spends her days with the same routine over and over. waking up late, doing chores, then proceeding to type in bed. not like she has the audacity to complain about it. but this time, it doesn't feel that repetitive, thanks to, of course, the joy she feels with this 'pen pal' relationship she has with jihyo. along with staring at this specific photo of jihyo on her phone. 

  
  
  


no, nayeon isn’t a creep - she just happened to try looking up the girl’s name on facebook one random day. sure, there were lots of  _ park jihyo _ ’s in the search results, but what gave her jihyo away was that she was the only jihyo wearing glasses in the sea of  _ park jihyo _ ’s. 

  
  
  


“what the hell…” nayeon mutters to herself. 

  
  


did she just refer to jihyo as  _ her _ jihyo? she feels like throwing up, rolling over in bed like a teenager falling in love for the first time. 

  
  


the urge to puke is real. it's noon and she hasn't eaten anything, as usual. but she really does feel like puking, even if nothing would probably come out. nayeon paces back and forth in her room, trying to piece together and push down these thoughts that cannot seem to leave her mind anymore.

  
  
  


sure, she already crushed on many girls before, but there was something off in the way she already imagined herself holding hands with the other that makes her almost tip over to insanity. 

  
  
  


(if it isn’t obvious, nayeon is losing her mind

  
  
  


but of course, she's not gonna admit that)

  
  
  


there are too many realizations piling up, and it’s making her sick, really, until she hears the familiar voice of the mailman get through her "self-reflection" time. well, maybe more like an existential crisis of some sort. but again, not gonna admit it.

  
  
  


nayeon paces down to retrieve the newly arrived letter from her 'crush' and goes back up. most of her trips through the stairs usually ended up in a series of concussions at first, exhilaration getting the best of her nerves. fortunately, she eventually learned to go about it, all of it seeming to be muscle memory now. 

  
  
  


she hastily tears off the envelope's seal but remains cautious enough not to rip off the letter itself. her eyes widen in horror because she can make through the paper that jihyo didn't write that much. nayeon squirms on her seat before unfolding it.

  
  
  


_ hey nayeon. _

_ i'll stop writing for a while. my mom's been suspicious of me lately because she almost saw me hiding one of your letters in my room.  _

_ she didn't question me..but i'd just like to be sure. _

_ please don't reply..for now.  _

_ i'll get in touch with you soon. _

_ i'm sorry. _

_ -jih  _

**Author's Note:**

> so.. well, not sure if i cut that right..lol 
> 
> just thought i'd put this part out here since it's a bit overdue
> 
> had to half it..part two coming in a few weeks or so after i finish my thesis
> 
> twt & cc: [omgodjihyo ](http://twitter.com/omgodjihyo) (IA here, but i guess i can answer if there are q's?)  
> you can follow me on my [orbit acc](http://twitter.com/allboutchuu) i'm more active there anyways


End file.
